Current organ preservation techniques typically involve hypothermic storage of the organ in a chemical preservation solution on ice. These techniques utilize a variety of solutions, none of which sufficiently protect the organ from damage resulting from ischemia. Such injuries are particularly undesirable when an organ is intended to be transplanted from a donor into a recipient.
Using conventional approaches, such injuries increase as a function of the length of time an organ is maintained ex vivo. For example, in the case of a lung, typically it may be preserved ex vivo for only about 6 to about 8 hours before it becomes unusable for transplantation. A heart typically may be preserved ex vivo for only about 4 to about 6 hours before it becomes unusable for transplantation. These relatively brief time periods limit the number of recipients who can be reached from a given donor site, thereby restricting the recipient pool for a harvested organ. Even within the time limits, the organs may nevertheless be significantly damaged. A significant issue is that there may not be any observable indication of the damage. Because of this, less-than-optimal organs may be transplanted, resulting in post-transplant organ dysfunction or other injuries. Thus, it would be desirable to develop techniques that can extend the time during which an organ can be preserved in a healthy state ex vivo. Such techniques would reduce the risk of post-transplant organ failure and enlarge potential donor and recipient pools.
Effective preservation of an ex vivo organ would also provide numerous other benefits. For instance, prolonged ex vivo preservation would permit more careful monitoring and functional testing of the harvested organ. This would in turn allow earlier detection and potential repair of defects in the harvested organ, further reducing the likelihood of post-transplant organ failure. The ability to perform simple repairs on the organ would also allow many organs with minor defects to be saved, whereas current transplantation techniques require them to be discarded.
In addition, more effective matching between the organ and a particular recipient may be achieved, further reducing the likelihood of eventual organ rejection. Current transplantation techniques rely mainly on matching donor and recipient blood types, which by itself is a relatively unreliable indicator of whether or not the organ will be rejected by the recipient. A more preferred test for organ compatibility is a Human Leukocyte Antigen (HLA) matching test, but current cold ischemic organ preservation approaches preclude the use of this test, which can often require 12 hours or more to complete.
Prolonged and reliable ex vivo organ care would also provide benefits outside the context of organ transplantation. For example, a patient's body, as a whole, can typically tolerate much lower levels of chemo-, bio- and radiation therapy than many particular organs. An ex vivo organ care system would permit an organ to be removed from the body and treated in isolation, reducing the risk of damage to other parts of the body.
In view of the foregoing, improved systems, methods, and devices for caring for an organ ex vivo are needed.